Into the life of a chibi
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: The adventures of chibi (or kid) Canard, Nosedive, and Wildwing. Um yeah. See my bio for full summery.
1. The meeting of Canard

A/N: Kiddy adventures! Wahoo! The adorable team of Wildwing, Nosedive, and Canard on Puckworld. Kinda' like the grease trap in your sink...now wait. *Rereads script* hang on a second! It's supposed to be kinda' like Puckworld's Rugrats. Oh whatever!  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns Wildwing, Nosedive, and Canard, and any other known duck that may appear. Any other characters belong to my sister TD or me. The songs that MIGHT appear belong to their respective owners. Thank you.  
  
Into the life of a Chibi  
  
By: Prince Tyler Briefs AND Taiora DaiKari  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No you're not." Wildwing sighed and flipped over onto his stomach so he could face his five-year-old brother better. Nosedive looked at him, hanging upside down over the edge of his bunk bed.  
  
"If you fall off I'll laugh."  
  
"So will I." Wildwing grinned. It was impossible to win an argument with that kid. From downstairs the smell of baking cookies drifted, and Wing could see the mischievous glint forming in Nosedive's eyes.  
  
"You'll get burned again."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Is a cookie really worth it?"  
  
"You better believe it!" Wildwing sighed and a honking noise came from outside. Startled, Nosedive fell over the edge. As he promised Wildwing laughed and helped his brother to his feet before walking to the window.  
  
"What is it Wing?"  
  
"It's one of those big moving vans. Looks like it pulled in across the street."  
  
"Lemme see!" Before Wing could answer Dive had climbed up his legs, onto his back, and was sitting on his shoulders. "Oh wow! That's a big truck!"  
  
"Yeah I know. That is before you're hands were covering my eyes." Nosedive moved his fingers and peered down at his brother.  
  
"You're no fun Wildwing."  
  
"Yeah well you're to much fun Nosedive." Nosedive gave a mock gasp and fell into his brother's arms.  
"To much fun? No such thing!" Wildwing snickered once more and set Dive on the ground.  
  
"Lets go see if they have any kids."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause I can only stand you for so long." Nosedive made a face as Wildwing nonchalantly walked down the stairs.  
  
"Mom! We're going to go see if the new neighbors have any kids!"  
  
"Okay Wildwing. Hey! Why don't you run this batch of cookies over for me to?" At the word cookies a small form rushed part of the way down the stairs, tripped, and fell the rest. Wildwing giggled and took the plate from his mother.  
  
"Alright mom." The blonde duck smiled and ruffled Wildwing's hair affectionately before looking sternly at the pair of large green eyes peering eagerly out from behind Wildwing's leg.  
  
"Don't even think about it Nosedive."  
  
"Aw mom...."  
  
"Don't aw mom me young man. I'll make you your own special batch later okay?" Nosedive let out a whoop and Wildwing broke into an ear-to-ear grin.  
  
"Come on squirt, we better deliver these cookies while they're still hot. Remember, 20 minutes or less or it's free."  
  
"Okay...and I'm not a squirt!" The pair strolled across the somewhat icy street and to the van. Two slightly over weight movers were lifting a couch while a tall and strapping young tan duck watched. Nosedive hid behind Wildwing's leg as Wing approached him.  
  
"Um excuse me sir?" The duck looked down at them and smiled.  
  
"Hey you two! You some of our new neighbors?" Wildwing nodded before continuing.  
  
"Do you own this house?"  
  
"Wa, who me? Nah. But my parents do. I'm Nathaniel Thunderbeak. What's you're name?"  
  
"Wildwing Flashblade. And this bundle of yellow is my baby brother Nosedive." Nosedive waved a small hand and Nathaniel waved back.  
  
"I've got a kid brother to, his name is Canard. He looks about your age. You ten Wildwing?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Cool! Canard will be happy to have some new friends. Why don't you, your cookies, and your bundle of yellow go around back and find him?"  
  
"Sure." Wildwing set off quickly, Nosedive clinging tightly to his pant leg. As they disappeared around the corner Nathaniel gave a small wave, which Nosedive returned.  
  
"He's nice."  
  
"Yeah, seems so." All of the sudden he came face to face with a large squirt gun. "What the heck?!" Another tan duck, about the same height as Wildwing but not as broad shouldered, glared at them from behind the gun.  
  
"Who are you? Who sent you? What do you want?"  
  
"Um...I'm Wildwing and this is my kid brother Nosedive. We were sent by a Nathaniel Thunderbeak to find a Canard Thunderbeak." The kid sighed and lowered the gun.  
  
"Nathan would send you back here to find me."  
  
"So...You're Canard?"  
  
"Canard Thunderbeak, Best Sharpshooter this side of the house." Nosedive, who'd taken refuge behind Wildwing at the sight of the gun, snickered. Canard looked down at him.  
  
"What are you laughing at short stack?"  
  
"Hey! I'm not THAT short!" Wildwing shook his head. He could already see making friends with this kid was going to be difficult.  
  
"We've got cookies." Canard eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Chocolate chip and Peanut butter!" Nosedive piped up, obviously hopping Canard wouldn't like them. To his disappointment Canard grinned.  
  
"Alright my favorite! Why don't you come over here and share them with me Wildwing?" Wildwing pretended not to notice the absence of an invitation for his brother, or Nosedive's rather indignant glare.  
  
"Sure okay." The ten year olds went at sat down in the shade of a rather large oak tree, Nosedive tagging along.  
  
"Liking the neighborhood so far Canard?" Canard gave a snort.  
  
"Yeah, what I've seen of it. My dad won't let me out of the back yard. Says `It's to dangerous to let a kid you're age go wandering around the big city.'" Wildwing gave a short laugh.  
  
"Believe me, this isn't the big city."  
  
"I didn't think so. But he'll let Nathaniel go where ever he wants." Wildwing raised an eyebrow at how angrily Canard had spat his brother's name, but said nothing about it. After all, not all siblings got a long as well as he and Nosedive. Dive, meanwhile, was busy trying to sneak some cookies. All he got for his efforts was a smack on the hands from Canard, who seemed to be pretending he didn't exist.  
  
"You into Hockey Wildwing?"  
  
"Sure. I'm going to be a goalie someday. The best goalie since Drake DuCaine." Canard gave a snort that was a cross between laughter and disgust.  
  
"You really believe all that junk about the legendary Drake DuCaine?" Wildwing said nothing but Nosedive stood up furiously.  
  
"It is not junk! Drake DuCaine was the best guy ever! He saved the world from total destruction and he had this totally awesome mask and..." Nosedive fell silent when he saw the furious look Canard gave him.  
  
"Look kid, when I want your opinion I'll ask for it!" Nosedive opened his beak to say something more but Wildwing grabbed cookie and pressed it into Nosedive's hand.  
  
"Hey Nosedive I think mom's calling you. Maybe you better go home." Nosedive left his beak open for a minute, staring at his brother in shock. Then he shut it quickly and looking hurt, indignant, and abandoned turned and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End Note: We hope you enjoyed this little thing. This isn't really a series, so it's not as important that we update it. But we will, no worries mate! Have a good day!  
  
~TD and Prince Tyler Briefs 


	2. Being Babysat and the ABC's

A/N: We're glad ya'll liked the first chapter! This one takes place a little later, about 6 months later or so. Enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns Nosedive, Wildwing, and Canard. Ty owns Nathaniel and TD owns Crystal. Enjoy the story now.  
  
Into the life of a chibi  
  
Part 2  
  
"Wildwing! Nosedive! Would you come here for a second?" Wildwing jumped up from his desk, eager to get away from his homework, and raced down the stairs. Nosedive, who'd been trying to learn his alphabet, grabbed his new helmet and slid down the railing. As he'd intended, he crash-landed into the wall and the bottom. Mrs. Flashblade merely shook her head.  
  
"Boys, dad and me are going out today. We're going to do some shopping and stuff. You're going over to the Thunderbeak's place to be baby sat." Wildwing let out a whoop, but Nosedive's face fell.  
  
"But mommy, I wanna' go with you." The five and a half year old sniffled tearfully. Mrs. Flashblade bent down and picked Nosedive up.  
  
"Oh come on Nosedive, it'll be fun. Wildwing will be there, and so will Canard, and his sister Crystal." At this Nosedive's eyes widened.  
  
"No, no, no! Let me come with you and daddy! Please!"  
  
"I'm sorry Dive, but we're going to a store where little kids can't go."  
  
"Then I'll wait in the car! Please I'll be really good!"  
  
"No Nosedive, you can't do that either. Come on Wildwing." With that as her final word they crossed the street, Nosedive crying and protesting the whole way. Wildwing jumped and pressed the doorbell, and Nathaniel opened the door.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Flashblade. Are Nosedive and Wildwing ready to have a good time?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No." Nathaniel blinked at Nosedive, but shrugged without asking anything.  
  
"Now make sure they're in bed by 7 Nate. And that Nosedive has a nap, he's cranky if he doesn't."  
  
"I don't need a nap! I'm not a baby!" Nathaniel grinned at him and took him from Mrs. Flashblade's arms.  
  
"Sure thing Mrs. Flashblade. We'll have a good time, won't we Wing?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"I don't think so." Nosedive pouted. Mrs. Flashblade simply gave them both a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Now you both be good for Nathaniel okay?"  
  
"Okay, bye momma!"  
  
"Bye mommy!" When the door was shut, Nathan put Nosedive on the floor.  
  
"Come on into the living room you two. Canard and Crystal are waiting." Wildwing racing, and Nosedive poutingly walking as slow as he could, they went in. Canard jumped up from the video games he was playing as soon as Wildwing entered.  
  
"Hey Wing!"  
  
"Hey buddy!" The two boys placed their hands under their beaks, wiggled their fingers, and then hit high fives, one high one and one low one.  
  
"Must you two always do your `secret' handshake?" A small tan duck with shoulder length brown hair put her hands on her hips and stared up at them.  
  
"No one asked you Crystal. Besides what do you know, you're four?"  
  
"I know how to count to ten, and say my ABC's, and shoot a water gun." Nosedive, who'd just walked in, got a sulky look on his face.  
  
"I can do a hand stand." Crystal turned at his whisper and an evil grin spread across her face.  
  
"Well if it isn't Nosedive, the one who can't count to eight without using his fingers!" Nosedive glared at her.  
  
"Maybe I'm not good at that, but I can do other stuff!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like..."  
  
"Say your ABC's!" Nosedive gulped and Wildwing looked at him softly.  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to Dive." He whispered.  
  
"'You don't have to if you don't' want to Dive'," Crystal mimicked, "What are you chicken?"  
  
"Am not! A B C D um...V...no um...F H K Z E...no um..." Crystal was doubled up with laughter.  
  
"You idiot! It's A B C D E! F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z!" Crystal nodded her head proudly and Nosedive glared at her.  
  
"Yeah well can you do this?" Putting his hands over his head he stood on them. Then, slowly, lifted his right arm so he was perfectly balanced on his left. Wildwing grinned at him, but Crystal scoffed.  
  
"What's so impressive about that? It won't get you a job."  
  
"Yes it will!"  
  
"Yeah in the circus maybe!" Canard stifled a laugh as tears came to Nosedive's eyes.  
  
"Wildwing said it was cool..."  
  
"Yeah well he has to say stuff like that! He's your big brother!" Nosedive looked up at Wing suddenly, tears and hope in his eyes.  
  
"You didn't say that just `cause you're my brother did you Wing?" Wildwing put a hand behind his head.  
  
"Well I uh..." Finally having enough Nosedive took off up the stairs.  
  
"What a baby." Crystal laughed. Wildwing looked at Canard before following him.  
  
"Nosedive wait! Come on Dive, I didn't mean that! Please come back!" Nathaniel, who'd been making lunch, walked in right then. Hands on hips he eyed his younger siblings.  
  
"Alright you two, what did you do?" Wildwing followed the winding staircase as high as it would go, then out a window and onto the roof. Sure enough Nosedive was sitting there, head on knees, crying so hard he was shaking.  
  
"Hey Nosedive."  
  
"Go away." Wildwing sighed and sat next to him, lifting him onto his lap. For a moment Dive struggled to get away, but calmed down and sobbed into Wildwing's shoulder as soon as it was obvious he couldn't escape.  
  
"Why do they hate me so much Wing?"  
  
"They don't hate you."  
  
"Crystal does at least. Canard isn't fond of me."  
  
"Nathaniel seems to like you."  
  
"Yeah well he's also fourteen." Wildwing didn't say anything for a little while, just stroked Dive's hair softly.  
  
"Why didn't you help me Wing?" Nosedive asked suddenly, looking to his brother for an honest answer. Wildwing went rigid for a moment, surprised by the question, but relaxed when he saw there was no way out of the question.  
  
"I don't know Nosedive. I guess I'm afraid to lose the only kid around here my age as a friend. He's my best pal Nosedive."  
  
"Yeah and I'm your brother!" Wildwing looked down into his brother's angry eyes sadly.  
  
"Please don't make me choose between you and Canard Nosedive. You know if it's really important I'll always choose you, but if it's not I don't want to lose his friendship. Because if I do end up in the middle, it'll be you I'll pick. But can you at least TRY not to fight with Canard so much?"  
  
"Okay. But no guarantees about Crystal." Wildwing snickered.  
  
"What is with that girl anyway?"  
  
"I have no idea." Nathaniel's head suddenly poked through the window.  
  
"You two okay up here?" The two brothers looked at each other, finally having reached an understanding after six months of being at odds.  
  
"Yeah we're cool."  
  
"Good. Now why don't you come down stairs for some Mac and Cheese?" Nosedive jumped up with a delighted cry.  
  
"Really? You made Mac and Cheese?"  
  
"You bet Yellow head."  
  
"Come on Wing! I want some!"  
  
"Like I couldn't tell?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End note(s):  
  
Ty: Hey guys! We did this one because I wanted to make it clear why Wildwing didn't do anything in the last fic. And because I wanted to use Nathaniel more.  
  
TD: *shrugs* I agreed because we could add Crystal into this one easily. For those who couldn't tell, she's Canard's little sister. 


End file.
